En la estación de autobuses lo recibí
by Suki90
Summary: -Tiene razón... y dudo que me den uno mejor.-Especial navideño, DAML. Re-editado


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados a Satoshi Taijiri y a sus respectivos productores.

* * *

**En la estación de autobuses lo recibí.**

Llevaba alrededor de media hora esperando el autobús en la estación de Ciudad Caña Dorada lo cual era una tortura ya que el frio que estaba haciendo era horrible. Pero ¿qué le podía hacer? Si quería ver a su familia tenía que esperar al único medio de transporte que la llevaría a tiempo al puerto más cercano y así poder regresar a Hoenn antes de la media noche.

—_Tienes que soportar May, ya casi es la hora en la que el autobús pasa_ —pensó para sí la chica de pañoleta verde y cabello castaño. Estaba temblando, ciertamente la vestimenta que traía en ese momento no era para la temporada_— ¡Agh! Debí hacerle caso a mi madre y ahorrar un poco de dinero para comparar un abrigo por lo menos_ —se lamentó, y es que todo se lo había gastado en restaurantes.

Se abrazó a sí misma intentando darse un poco de calor más de pronto sintió como es que algo cubría sus hombros.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre no comprarte un abrigo —le dijo el dueño del abrigo negro que ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros. May se sorprendió, se giró y lo primero que vió fueron unos hermosos ojos esmeralda; un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en su rostro.

— ¡D-Drew! —gritó con sorpresa.

—Ese mismo, no lo gastes —dijo en su típico tono presumido y acomodándose su peculiar flequillo— ¿Y bien? —preguntó sin alejar su mirada de ella.

El leve sonrojo siguió en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que ella desviara la mirada.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —regresó la pregunta mientras se ponía bien el abrigo. Le estremecía, eso… tenía impregnada la esencia de Drew.

— ¿Por qué no tienes un abrigo? Sabes que Johto es la región que más fría se pone en invierno —explicó Drew

Y lo sabía, ¡enserio! Pero es que los restaurantes, la comida de Johto eran de lo mejor, no pudo soportar la tentación y eso le había costado caro ¡Sólo tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar el boleto del barco!

Le causaba vergüenza el tener que contarle ese tremendo error a su mayor rival.

—Sólo, sólo tengo dinero suficiente para el boleto del barco —contestó apenada.

—Ah, seguramente te gastaste lo demás en restaurantes —respondió burlonamente— ¿Verdad, May?

El rostro de May se había tornado completamente rojo, incluso humo salió de sus orejas por lo sonrojada que estaba. ¡Demonios! Odiaba que Drew fuera tan listo, aunque eso igual le gustaba de él. ¿E-eh? ¿Qué dijo? ¡N-no! ¡Qué le pasaba! ¡Eso jamás! ¿Ella, de Drew? ¡No, imposible, prohibido!

—Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó nuevamente él; sabía que había acertado, el rostro de su rival estaba que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que eso era verdad.

—Ca-cállate —fue lo único que respondió ella. Drew rió levemente y se acercó a ella.

May vió que Drew se acercó a ella y se sorprendió, Drew había crecido, ahora era como unos 10 centímetros más alto que ella. Se sonrojó y más cuando fue rodeada por sus brazos. Era la primera vez que él la abrazaba, su corazón no paraba de latir apresuradamente.

—D-Drew…—quiso hablar.

—No seas tan irresponsable —fue lo primero que se escuchó decir por parte de Drew—. Te puedes enfermar gravemente, y creo que no quieres estar así para cuando llegues con tu familia —finalizó. May se sorprendió, Drew se estaba preocupando por su salud. ¡Ay no! Su corazón ahora sí que estaba rompiendo su propio record, y su rostro no se quedaba atrás. Sentía como es que sus mejillas estaban que se quemaban de lo rojas que estaban.

—Drew… —comenzó a susurrar.

Se detuvo un instante, ¿qué le diría? Apretó las ropas de él y hundió un poco más su rostro en ellas. Drew rió ante su acción.

—Así pareces una niña May —fue lo que comentó de manera burlona.

—Oh, sólo cállate —le respondió sin separarse.

Finalmente se escuchó el claxon del autobús, finalmente había llegado. May y Drew se separaron ante eso, ella aún seguía muy sonrojada.

—Bien, tu transporte ya llegó —comentó Drew viendo cómo es que el autobús se detenía frente a ellos—. Será mejor que subas, no espera mucho tiempo —dijo cuando observó que sus puertas ya se habían abierto.

—Sí…—susurró ella. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el vehículo pero de pronto reacciona. Se vuelve a Drew— Lo siento, casi me llevo tu abrigo —se disculpó mientras comenzaba a quitárselo más Drew logró detenerla.

—Quédatela, te la regalo —fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía a acomodarle el abrigo y la empujaba de nueva cuenta al autobús.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada de peros —respondió—. Anda, ya súbete —ordenó.

— ¿Tú no subirás? —preguntó ella.

Drew la vió un momento, para después responderle con una sonrisa leve.- No, este autobús va al puerto, yo voy a ciudad Ecruteak, mi familia se reunirá ahí —respondió. May se vió un tanto desilusionada ante eso.

—Entiendo… —no dijo más, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Se hubieran quedado así más tiempo pero el claxon y la voz de conductor los distrajeron.

—Señorita, ¿va a subir o no? –preguntó, era paciente pero tenía que irse ya. May se volvió a verlo un tanto confundida.

— ¿Eh? ¡S-si, espere por favor! —suplicó, el conductor ante eso asintió. Dios, qué vergüenza para con el señor— _Será mejor que suba de una vez _—y ahora sí estuvo a punto de pisar el escalón del vehículo pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo.

—May —dijo Drew seriamente. Ella ante el llamado se dio la vuelta, y al hacerlo pudo sentir como es que sus labios habían sido capturados.

Estaba en shock, Drew… él la…

Y tan rápido como sucedió, terminó. Ella seguía estática, ante eso, Drew la empujo levemente dentro del autobús, y antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran le dijo.

—Feliz Navidad…—y se cerraron. May ya no pudo escuchar más su voz. De hecho no podía oír la de nadie más, seguía perdida en su mundo, su rostro seguía rojo.

De pronto sintió como es que alguien la jalaba hacia el interior del autobús. Salió de su trance y vió que era una mujer de la tercera edad, la cual le sonreía amablemente.

—Creo que te cacharon desprevenida, pequeña —comenzó la mujer, el sonrojo de May que momentáneamente se había ido regresó.

— ¿De-desprevenida? —preguntó ella con un dejo de sorpresa. La mujer rió ante la mirada de ella.

—Sí, a mí me pasó igual que a ti cuando yo tenía tu edad —contestó ella viendo hacia la ventana. Después de un momento regresa y vuelve a sonreírle—. Pero ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad que recibí aquella vez —confesó con un leve sonrojo.

May se quedó callada unos minutos. Le sonrió a la señora y desvió la mirada nuevamente, esta vez, la posó sobre el abrigo que traía puesto. Sonrió con ternura, se abrazó a sí misma y, sin voltear a ver a la mujer, le dice.

—Tiene razón y dudo que me den uno mejor…

Y así, el autobús se dirigió hacia el puerto que estaba a unas cuantas horas de Caña Dorada. May subió al barco y finalmente llegó a Hoenn la mañana siguiente. Recibió muchos regalos por parte de sus padres y amigos, pero ninguno había podido superar el que le habían dado en la estación de autobuses.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **¡AH! ¡Al fin, lo terminé! Este es un fic que hice para el club Contestshipping en el que estoy, espero que les guste.


End file.
